


Le Loup et l'Humain.

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: [UA Créatures]Si on demandait à Kidd s’il avait une idée de comment et pourquoi il était tomber amoureux d’un garçon comme Luffy, il répondrait un « J’en ai aucune putain d’idée ! ». Mais s’il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Kidd devrait avouer que c’était le sourire de Luffy qui l’avait fait tomber amoureux. Ce sourire solaire, ce sourire contagieux qui donnait envie d’y répondre.
Relationships: Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff & Vinsmoke Sanji, Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff/Emporio Ivankov, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kidd & Nico Robin, Franky/Nico Robin, Nico Robin & Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Le Loup et l'Humain.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoraaKami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/gifts).



> Un peu en retard pour publier, mais BON ANNIVERSAIRE MA PATACHAT-CHOU ! Love you ♥  
> J'espère que tu aimeras :pleading_face:  
> Merci Leia pour le titre (auquel j'aurais sûrement pas penser alors que c'est tout simple xD)

  
  
  
  
Si on demandait à Kidd s’il avait une idée de comment et pourquoi il était tomber amoureux d’un garçon comme Luffy, il répondrait un « J’en ai aucune putain d’idée ! ». Mais s’il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Kidd devrait avouer que c’était le sourire de Luffy qui l’avait fait tomber amoureux. Ce sourire solaire, ce sourire contagieux qui donnait envie d’y répondre. Robin bien sûr se marrait discrètement, enfin aussi discrètement que ça puisse être aux oreilles d’un Loup-garou comme lui. Sa sœur, de meute et de cœur, aimait se moquer gentiment de lui. Comme elle le faisait pendant leur pause repas habituelle.  
  
« Arrête. » Gronda finalement Kidd. Les taquineries et le fait que Robin voulait absolument rencontrer Luffy, l’agaçaient. « Ça causerait trop d’problème. »  
  
Robin haussa un sourcil, ils étaient assit sur le bord du toit d’un bâtiment de _leur q_ _uartier_ , caché au cœur de _l_ _a_ _ville des humains_ , c’était une belle et grande ville, mais surtout c’était la ville où se trouvait le château du roi, ils pouvaient l’apercevoir d’où ils étaient. Heureusement, les humains eux, ne pouvaient pas les voir.  
  
« Quels problèmes ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Luffy est un humain. »  
  
« Et alors ? »  
  
« Quoi et alors ? Le reste de la meute va pas trop apprécier que je me ramène avec un humain. »  
  
« Je te rappelle que mon compagnon est à moitié humain, et il est très bien accepté. »  
  
Franky n’avait pas eu de chance, victime d’un grave accident, il avait eu droit a des membres cybernétique. Et il avait été rejeter par la majorité des humains. Robin l’avait trouver et ramené dans leur quartier, il avait été accepter par la meute.  
  
Un grognement lui répondit et elle vit Kidd croiser les bras.  
  
« Son grand-père est un putain d’chasseur. »  
  
« Oui, ça c’est un peu plus problématique. Mais Luffy n’est pas son grand-père. Et de ce que tu m’as dit de lui il n’est pas comme lui. »  
  
Les chasseurs étaient le plus gros problème qu’ils avaient, et c’était à cause d’eux qu’ils étaient obligés de se cacher et de vivre dans ce quartier caché. Et à cause du roi humain qui avait décrété un beau jour que _son pays était humain, et les créatures, ces engeances monstrueuses devaient être exterminées_. Ce qui avait suivit avait été un massacre pur et simple, et les créatures ne s’en étaient sortie qu’en réussissant à se cacher. Les humains avaient peu à peu oublié leur existences, en venant à les considérer comme des légendes. Les chasseurs par contre n’avaient rien oublier, et ils n’hésitaient pas à tuer ceux qui faisaient une infime connerie dans la partie humaine.  
  
« Tu devrais l’emmener ici, il adorerait ! »  
  
« Non ! » Grogna Kidd.  
  
« Kidd. »  
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge se leva, quittant le bord du toit pour rejoindre l’escalier.  
  
« Kidd ! » S’exclama Robin, mais il avait déjà filer. Soupirant, elle se leva à son tour pour le suivre et éventuellement tenter de le rattraper. Mais quand elle arriva en bas, il n’était pas là.  
  
« Hey Robin-chwan ! »  
  
« Bonjour Sanji. » Sourit-elle. « Est-ce que tu as vu Kidd ? »  
  
« Il a quitter la ville je crois. » Lui répondit Sanji.  
  
Robin soupira, évidemment. Il avait filer du côté des humains pour retrouver son petit ami.  
  
« Ça ne va pas Robin-chwan ? »  
  
« Ne t’inquiètes pas, ça va. » Répondit-elle en lui souriant.  
  
Son sourire s’agrandit quand elle vit le regard énamouré du blond. Sanji, incube de son état, agissait de façon charmeuse avec toutes les demoiselles qu’il voyait. Et se prenait tout le temps des râteaux sous le regard goguenard de Zoro, enfin quand ce dernier était-là et qu’il ne s’était pas perdu comme il avait tendance à le faire. C’était habituel, plus personne ne se retournait la dessus, les maris et compagnons des demoiselles visées par l’attitude charmeuse de Sanji, ne faisaient que râler pour la forme, ils savaient que le blond n’était pas totalement sérieux que c’était sa nature.  
  
Robin se laissa entraîner dans une discussion avec son ami, elle avait encore un peu de temps avant de rouvrir la bibliothèque. C’est Ivankov, le compagnon de Zeff, qui vint interrompre la discussion parce que Zeff était en train de râler dans la cuisine du restaurant.  
  
Saluant Sanji et Ivankov, Robin se mit en marche pour rejoindre sa bibliothèque. Kidd savait se débrouiller, il avait l’habitude des sorties du côté humain tout comme elle, elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter pour lui. Mais bon, elle avait tendance à s’inquiéter pour tout les membres de la meute, même pour Shanks.  
  
Le quartier était grand et était divisée en cinq parties. La partie des Loup-garous, dirigée par Shanks et sa meute. La partie des Vampires, dirigée par Mihawk et ses « enfants ». La partie des Démons, auparavant dirigée par Gol D. Roger, et désormais dirigée par Edward Newgate dit Shirohige et ses « enfants ». La quatrième était la partie où vivaient les autres créatures. La cinquième partie était _neutre_ et comportait les commerces et autres lieux qui accueillaient toutes les créatures, nul combat n’était permit dans cette partie du quartier.  
  
Il y avait régulièrement des bagarres entre les vampires et les loup-garou, qui ne s’entendaient que très peu. Les deux chefs -roi comme disaient les deux populations- avaient un accord, ils acceptaient les bagarres, mais les combats à mort étaient interdit. Bon il devait aussi y’avoir le fait que Shanks passe son temps à draguer Mihawk et a tenter de le faire boire qui jouait sur leur entente, même si le vampire ne cessait de maugréer contre le loup-garou et menaçait régulièrement de le tuer. Shanks prenait toujours ça à la légère.  
  
Tous avaient été victimes -et étaient encore victimes s’ils ne faisaient pas attention ou s’ils faisaient une connerie en dehors du quartier\- des chasseurs, ça n’était pas pour en plus aller s’entre-tuer. Les démons quant à eux, s’entendaient bien autant avec les vampire qu’avec les loup-garou, par contre ils détestaient les créatures pures et totalement bonnes comme les anges, heureusement ces derniers n’étaient que peu nombreux dans leur quartier.  
  
Robin salua quelques personnes en retournant vers sa bibliothèque, elle croisa Zoro qui s’était semble-t-il encore perdu, souriant, elle lui indiqua la direction du restaurant de Zeff et Sanji, même si elle n’avait pas grand espoir qu’il y arrive tout de suite.  
  
Gol D. Roger avait régner sur les Démons pendant de longues années. L’histoire disait qu’il s’était épris d’une humaine, qu’il l’avait épousée en cachette, et qu’elle avait eu un enfant. Il s’était livré aux chasseurs -à Monkey D. Garp en fait- et avait été exécuté, personne n’avait jamais su pourquoi. Enfin c’était ce que l’histoire disait, personne ne savait si c’était vrai ou non.  
  
Robin sourit en arrivant en vue de sa bibliothèque, Franky était là, quand il la vit il lui sourit et elle le rejoignit venant déposé un baiser sur sa joue.  
  
« Tu veux rentrer ? »  
  
« Cinq minutes oui, j’ai du boulot qui m’attends. » Répondit Franky.  
  
Robin ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Franky avant de le suivre à l’intérieur. Robin s’installa derrière son comptoir et Franky s’y accouda afin de discuter quelques minutes avec elle. Finalement au bout d’une dizaine de minutes -oui les cinq minutes étaient à rallonges- Franky se décida à y aller. Il quitta la bibliothèque, laissant sa compagne travailler, après un baiser.  
  
  
  
Kidd était bien partit rejoindre Luffy. Le jeune humain fuyait le plus possible son grand-père, et surtout les coups de ce dernier. Il se trouva assit au bord de la fontaine en forme de croissant de lune, l’endroit préféré du jeune humain et surtout le seul endroit avec de l’eau qui ne lui faisait pas peur. Parce qu’il savait qu’il avait pied partout dans cette fontaine. Le cours d’eau qui traversait la ville l’effrayait, de même que la mer. Le loup-garou savait que Luffy avait rêver pendant longtemps de prendre la mer, mais qu’à cause de son grand-père il avait développé une peur presque panique de l’eau. Et pour le coup, il haïssait le vieux Garp. Énormément.  
  
Le loup-garou aux cheveux rouge s’assit à côté de Luffy.  
  
« Comment tu fais pour toujours me trouver ? » Demanda Luffy avec une moue boudeuse.  
  
_Tu devrais l’emmener ici, il adorerait !_ Les mots de Robin lui revinrent et Kidd souffla en réprimant difficilement un grognement. Bon sang, même pas là et elle le faisait chier.  
  
« L’instinct ? » Proposa-t-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de Luffy pour l’attirer vers lui.  
  
Mais l’humain se dégagea et s’écarta en le regardant avec les sourcils froncer.  
  
Okay. Là y’avait un souci.  
  
Luffy ne le regardait jamais comme ça.  
  
Luffy souriait toujours en le regardant.  
  
« Luffy ? »  
  
« Grand-père dit que t’es pas humain. »  
  
…  
Okay.  
Il allait tuer Garp.  
  
Lentement et douloureusement.  
  
Putain d’chasseur incapable de fermer sa grande bouche.  
  
Il était pas censé dire qu’il y avait des créatures à un humain qui n’était pas au courant. Et ce même si c’était son petit fils.  
  
« Et ? »  
  
« C’est des légendes ! » S’exclama Luffy en se levant brusquement, éclaboussant Kidd du même coup -il regretta presque d’avoir mit une chemise blanche pour le coup- et Luffy il fit face à Kidd. « C’est des légendes... » Répéta le jeune homme d’un ton plus faible. Oscillant entre espoir et crainte que ça ne soit pas des légendes, parce que si ces légendes s’avéraient véridiques, vu tout ce que ça disait il avait des raisons d’avoir un peu peur non ? « Pas vrai ? »  
  
Kidd hésita pendant un instant, son regard accrochant celui de Luffy.  
  
Lui dire la vérité ou essayer de lui expliquer que non.  
  
Que le vieux Garp racontait des conneries pour que Luffy ne veuille plus le voir ?  
  
« C’est pas des légendes. »  
  
Okay. C’était pas ça qu’il devait dire.  
  
Le regard de Luffy s’écarquilla et Kidd se leva tout aussi brusquement que le jeune homme un peu avant. Il lui attrapa la main et l’entraîna à sa suite, se fichant de bousculer d’éventuels passant. Et ce sans même lui dire où il l’emmenait, ni pourquoi.  
  
Ils finirent par arrivé au quartier des créatures et Kidd ralentit l’allure jusqu’à finalement s’arrêter, lâchant la main de Luffy il se tourna pour le regarder.  
  
Le jeune humain regardait tout autour de lui avec l’air émerveillé.  
  
Bizarrement toute la crainte qu’il avait pu avoir avait totalement disparu.  
  
Luffy lui sauta soudain au cou en riant et en disant qu’il adorait l’endroit, déjà. Robin avait eu raison.  
  
Le loup-garou détacha son petit-ami et l’entraîna vers la bibliothèque de Robin, depuis qu’elle voulait rencontrer Luffy. Elle allait être contente.

**Author's Note:**

> Pop n32 : Dean Winchester -Gourmant : écrire sur quelqu'un mangeant n'importe quoi tous le temps, ou écrire sur Luffy [Collectionner les Pops]  
> Défi couple 283 : Luffy / Kidd [Foire aux couples]  
> Personnage 103 Luffy (One Piece) [Foire aux personnages]  
> Capricorne : Couple : Kidd / Luffy (OP) [Horoscope]  
> Personnage du 01/11/2020 : Luffy (One Piece) [Personnage du jour]  
> Célébrité du 30/11/2020 : Eiichiro Oda [Célébrité du jour]  
> Fandom du 06/06/2020 : One Piece [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Fanart du 10/01/2021 : De Qtgejyrkhrng4jk [Eustass Kidd](https://i.imgur.com/nmfQcZu.jpg) (OP) [Fanart du jour]  
> Kidd x Luffy (OP) [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°76 : Ecrivez sur un fandom dont vous n'avez pas l'habitude [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Créature 24 : Loup-garou [Bestiaire fantastique]  
> Nico Robin x Franky (One Piece) [La semaine des couples]  
> Thème 50 : Vampires et créatures [7 couples pour un thème]  
> UA de Octobre 2020 : Les villes de créatures [UA du mois]  
> Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge [Couleur du jour]  
> Image du 10/01/2021 de Arsenixc [Image du jour]  
> Peur 10 : Aquaphobe - Peur de l'eau [Le défi des peurs]


End file.
